Sign Language
by wishgrantingfactories
Summary: "There's a new girl in my school and she's deaf," Chloe twisted her mouth to the left. "I want to learn how to use sign language so I can talk to her." {one-shot}


**Hello guys, this is a one shot inspired by something I saw on tumblr (once again). Enjoy c:**

* * *

**Sign Language**

When Chloe Beale was seven, she came charging home, demanding to be brought to the nearby library. Her fifteen year old brother picked her up in his arms and gently asked for the reason.

"There's a new girl in my school and she's deaf," Chloe twisted her mouth to the left. "I want to learn how to use sign language so I can talk to her."

Chloe's brother was shocked at the reply. He skeptically arched his eyebrow, as if trying to debate if he just imagined the entire situation. He finally snapped out of his trance when Chloe whined a "Jake, please."

Jake held Chloe's tiny hand and left the house with his library card. Chloe bounced with every step, trying to catch up with the big steps her older brother was taking. Jake grinned and bent down, offering Chloe on to his back. Chloe laughed happily as she wrapped her arms around Jake's neck and Jake stood up straight before making his way towards the library.

The duo entered the library and Jake let Chloe down from his back. Chloe immediately rushed to the librarian sorting out books at a shelf.

"Hello, excuse me. Can I ask where I can find books on sign language?" Chloe's innocent voice softly rang out. The librarian directed her towards a corner and Chloe ran back to get Jake after she thanked the librarian. Jake helped Chloe pick out a few books that he felt was useful and Chloe's toothy grin made him laugh.

"Contain your excitement, Chloe." Jake ruffled Chloe's long red hair. Chloe bounced up and down on her heels and rushed Jake to quickly borrow the books. This time, the two left the librarian holding six books. Jake held five in one arm and Chloe held one in both her arms. Chloe's smile never faltering once as she bounded ahead of her older brother and ran towards the direction of their house. Jake shook his head slowly and smiled at Chloe's behaviour.

"Hey! Wait up!" Chloe heard Jake call after her. She didn't stop for him though. She knew that he could catch up easily with his long strides. And of course, he did. Jake ran alongside her until they reached their home, not more than five minutes away.

Jake dropped the books in Chloe's room and kissed her forehead gently before going back into his room.

"Thank you, Jake! I love you!" Chloe called out after her brother and he chuckled, giving a small wave back at Chloe.

The seven-year old sat on her bed and crossed her legs, settling down with a big book on her lap. The first page of the book showed the entire alphabet and the signs for each one of them. Chloe brought her tiny hands up and started attempting all of them. The tip of her tongue stuck out slightly as she concentrated hard on it. Jake poked his head in and smiled wide at the sight of his little sister learning sign language, just to befriend a new girl.

The next day, Chloe insisted on bringing the book to school. She shouldered her backpack and left for school. Chloe spotted the new girl sitting by herself at the corner of the class. Upon closer inspection, Chloe noticed that the girl had the small portable piano set in front of her. The small brunette pressed her fingers on each one of the notes and the sounds rang out. But she couldn't hear them. Chloe grinned and immediately ran towards the small girl. She tapped her shoulder gently, not wanting to scare her. The girl turned around and looked at Chloe questioningly. The girl pointed at the piano set and then at Chloe again, as if asking if she wanted it. Chloe shook her head, no.

Chloe cocked her head to one side before slowly lifting her right hand to her forehead and mimicked a small salute. She saw in the book in meant hello. She smiled excitedly when the girl raised her eyebrows but did the same thing as her. Holding out both her hands, Chloe mouthed_ 'what is your name?'_. Chloe pointed to the girl and held out her hands again. The girl smiled shyly and held out a hand, asking Chloe to hang on. She came back ten seconds later, holding a pad of paper and two crayons. She scribbled something on the paper with her left hand and handed it to Chloe.

_**Beca. What's yours?**_

Chloe grinned at the messy handwriting and took the blue crayon from Beca's tiny hands.

_**My name is Chloe. **_

Chloe simply wrote before handing the paper back to Beca. Beca read it and smiled wider. Chloe let out a chuckle and pointed to herself before holding up seven fingers. Beca arched an eyebrow and pointed to herself before sticking up five fingers. Chloe tilted her head to one side before pulling the paper back from Beca again.

_**Can I be your friend?**_

Chloe wrote. Beca's mouth fell open and Chloe giggled. Beca pointed at Chloe, then at herself again before casting a questioning look at the redhead. Chloe grinned and nodded. Beca laughed and Chloe thought it was the most angelic thing she ever heard. Beca never heard her own voice, Chloe thought. Chloe wanted to befriend this girl. She knew from the moment she saw her that she wanted to be her friend. Beca nodded enthusiastically and Chloe grabbed the girl in for a hug. Beca was shocked at first, but she hugged the girl back, her tiny arms wrapping around Chloe's waist. Chloe pulled at Beca's hand and they ran out together towards the playground.

* * *

Two years later and Chloe was nine and Beca was seven.

They were both in Chloe's room. Since the day Chloe raised her hand and saluted towards Beca, they had been going to either Chloe's or Beca's house every other day, if not everyday. Chloe sat on her bed, her back leaning on the headrest and Beca's head rested comfortably in Chloe's lap. Chloe was doing her math homework when she heard Beca groan. She looked down at the brunette and mouthed 'what'. Beca covered her face and held out her English homework. Chloe giggled and pulled the homework out of Beca's hands. She pushed Beca up and started teaching the brunette. Beca tried to follow Chloe's instructions but her gaze keeps falling back on Chloe's face. Her flaming red hair, almost as if it was glowing. Her shining blue orbs. Chloe laughed and punched Beca lightly, pulling her attention back to her homework. Beca smiled and grabbed a pencil before filling the blanks and handing it to Chloe for checking. Chloe nodded her head happily and Beca grinned before flopping back on to Chloe's bed and resting her head in Chloe's lap.

Beca lifted her DS by Chloe's bed and booted one of the older versions of Pokémon up.

"What are you doing?" Chloe asked but immediately remembered that Beca couldn't hear. Chloe sighed and poked Beca before signing out a simple question. Beca sometimes talks when she doesn't feel like signing it or writing it down. But the brunette once told Chloe that she didn't like speaking because she couldn't hear how loud she was.

"Pokémon Diamond." Beca softly spoke and Chloe giggled at Beca's slightly hoarse voice. About twenty minutes later, Beca leapt up from Chloe's lap and pumped her fists, dancing around the small room. Chloe laughed lightheartedly and waved her hands towards Beca, motioning for her to calm down.

'What?' Chloe mouthed and Beca grinned at her so wide she looked like her lips were about to split.

"I beat Cynthia." Beca excitedly said, crawling into Chloe's lap again.

_Cynthia's the champion wasn't she_? Chloe raised an eyebrow and mimicked a crown on her head, casting a questioning glance at Beca. Beca nodded excitedly again. Chloe laughed at Beca's behaviour and Beca turned off the DS.

The two always fell asleep together either on Chloe's bed or Beca's bed. Neither one really made an effort to get back home. In fact, they lived one house away. And at the end of the day, their parents didn't really feel the need to take one of them home.

* * *

Two years passed and Chloe was eleven now, which means Beca was nine. The two were still stuck together like jam and bread. Beca sat on the left swing and Chloe swung lightly on the right.

"Chlo? Are you going off to high school?" Beca nervously asked as she slowed the swing to a stop. Chloe stood up and made her way in front of Beca before nodding her head and mouthing a 'why?'

Beca looked at Chloe fearfully and she swallowed the lump in her throat.

"Are you leaving me?" Beca choked out, her eyes filling with tears. "You're my only friend Chloe, you can't leave me please. I can't even talk to anyone else no one understands me I can't understand anyone either. Please, Chlo." Beca was determined not to let her tears fall. Chloe pulled Beca out of the swing and held her hand before making her way over to the park bench. Beca angrily wiped at her tears and Chloe pulled her hands away from her face.

Chloe looked into Beca's navy blue eyes and assured her, punctuating every word with a few hand gestures. 'I, Chloe Beale, will never leave you, Beca Mitchell.' Chloe grinned when Beca laughed. Four years later and this was still the best sound Chloe ever heard. She wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and Beca held on to her back.

* * *

Chloe was seventeen now, and Beca was fifteen. Just yesterday, the one and only Chloe Beale asked Beca out on a date. Beca was nervous, no scratch that. She was going insane. She pulled on a more presentable plaid shirt and her best pair of jeans. Just then, the doorbell rang. Beca rushed down and flung the door open a little too enthusiastically.

"Hey." Chloe grinned at her and Beca smiled back. Chloe was—woah— Chloe was dressed in a light blue dress that brought out her eyes. Her hair flowing down, cascading over her shoulders and Beca sighed.

"Sorry I don't really have anything nice." Beca mumbled and picked at her nails. Chloe surged forward and hugged Beca. And this surprised Beca. Chloe pulled back and signed a 'it's okay, you look great'. Before linking her arms with Beca and leading her towards their destination.

Three hours later, the both of them made it back to Beca's front door. To say that they had fun would be an understatement. Beca never felt like that around anyone else. Chloe made her feel things no one else did. Beca always feels the butterflies in her stomach and her mind would go blank. And Chloe felt the same way.

"So, I should go now?" Beca asked softly. Not being able to hear herself frustrated her in many ways but she tried not to let it get to her too much. Chloe let out a huff and reached out to place her hands on Beca's shoulders.

"_Can I kiss you?_" Chloe enunciated every word clearly and Beca could read her lips. Beca stared straight back at the redhead and nodded dumbly and before she knew it, Chloe's soft lips were on hers.

Beca felt fireworks go off. Her stomach turned and her heart beat erratically. She could feel Chloe's heart thumping from the close proximity they were in._ Or was it her own heart?_ She didn't care. Chloe slowly pulled away, a dazzling smile on her face. Beca mirrored the smile and leaned her forehead against Chloe's. Taking a deep breath, she pulled on Chloe's hand and lead her into her house like they always had.

"Stay with me?" Beca asked quietly and Chloe nodded, leaning in to peck Beca's lips once again. Beca smiled as she pulled Chloe up the steps and into her room.

The two of them changed into Beca's sleep clothes and Chloe held on to Beca as they both fell asleep, Beca watching Chloe's eyelids flutter shut slowly and Chloe listening to Beca's steady breath.

* * *

Chloe was twenty now, and Beca eighteen. Had they been dating? Well to put it simply, _yes. _

They were still joined at the hip. One couldn't live without the other. Everyday after school, Beca would still go over to Chloe's house. Chloe's family was like Beca's own family and vice versa. Chloe's brother treated Beca like a younger sister and Beca couldn't be happier.

Beca sat on Chloe's bed and suddenly, a piece of paper slid on to her lap. Beca looked up at Chloe questioningly and looked down at the piece of paper.

**_Can I kiss you? _**

Beca laughed and Chloe blushed. And Beca continued laughing at Chloe. It wasn't that easy to make Chloe Beale blush. Chloe blushed even harder and suddenly, Beca's lips were on hers.

"You know you don't have to ask when you want to kiss me." Beca mumbled into the kiss and Chloe responded by pulling Beca closer to her. Beca smiled into the kiss and Chloe felt herself smiling along with Beca. They slowly pulled apart and leaned their foreheads with each other's.

"I love you." Beca's sudden confession shocked Chloe. Chloe felt her tears brimming up and she lifted her hands. Her stomach fluttered with butterflies and she felt like she could melt at the look Beca was giving her right now. It was simply pure adoration and love. And Chloe almost cried. Chloe used her hands to sign out a simple I love you. And Beca's lips were on hers again.

* * *

Four years later. Chloe twenty-four and Beca twenty-two. They had their first fight. It wasn't exactly a fight but it left them broken in inexplicable ways. Beca shut Chloe out for the first time in seventeen years. And Chloe didn't know why.

"Chloe go away! I don't want you in my life!" Beca yelled and she quickly turned around. She knew that if she saw Chloe's face right now, all her resolve would crumble. Beca was a burden. Her father was leaving and her parents were constantly fighting. Beca thought it was about her. _It must be about her. _

"_Fuck off Chloe! I'm a fucking burden!_" Beca screamed before rushing into her room and locking the door.

"Beca you're not," Chloe whimpered, forgetting that Beca couldn't hear her through the locked door. "Please Beca. I love you."

Chloe slid down on the other side of Beca's door and Beca curled into a ball on the inner side of the door. Her head was pounding and the silence was killing her. You would think that she would've gotten used to this silence, but she could never.

About halfway through the night, Beca unlocked the door with a soft click and Chloe immediately bolted up. Chloe pushed the door gently and saw the tiny figure curled up by the door.

"Oh Beca." Chloe mumbled. She bent down and gently pulled Beca up in her arms before making her way to Beca's bed. Beca looked up at Chloe, her eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"You didn't leave." Beca whispered and Chloe leaned down to kiss Beca's forehead. Chloe merely shook her head before mouthing 'I love you'.

Beca leaned up to kiss Chloe gently as her tears fell freely. Chloe pulled the brunette closer and kissed her temple reassuringly. She rubbed Beca's back soothingly and slowly, the girl stopped sobbing. Chloe slowly lowered them on to Beca's bed and let Beca nuzzle her head in the crook of her head. She stroked Beca's back gently and watched as Beca fell asleep peacefully.

* * *

Chloe twenty-six and Beca twenty-four. One of the things Chloe liked about Beca is the effort she puts into something she really likes. And in this case, art. Beca's art never cease to amaze Chloe. Beca would sit opposite Chloe, staring at the redhead for hours while Chloe did her homework or read. And after a few hours, a beautiful piece would be born. Chloe always thought Beca should show her artworks to the world, but Beca would humbly decline.

Beca sat in her chair now, softly humming random sounds while slowly sketching over the white drawing pad. Chloe looked at the shorter girl with adoration as she stood up and made her way over to the brunette, slipping her arms around Beca's waist. Beca grinned as she dropped her pencil and tilted her head upwards to kiss Chloe. Beca could feel the vibrations coming from Chloe's mouth as Chloe hummed into the kiss.

Beca grew bold as she stood up, pulling Chloe's body flush against hers. She backed them towards her bed and Chloe fell on to the bed with a soft thud. Beca kissed down Chloe's neck and let her head rest in the crook of Chloe's neck as Chloe slipped her hand into Beca's shirt and draws small circles on the small of her back. Beca pressed a soft kiss on to Chloe's neck as she fell asleep watching Chloe staring back at her.

* * *

Beca proposed when she was twenty-six. Chloe was twenty-eight. The small brunette brought Chloe back to the swings in the park and knelt to the ground, pulling out a ring. Chloe's hand immediately flew to cover her mouth as tears threatened to fall from her cerulean blue eyes.

_"I don't really know how to say this but—" _Beca took a deep breath._ "Chloe, I really love you. These twenty-one years with you would never have been replaced by anything else. You brought me through thick and thin and I still remember that giant sign reading handbook you brought around because you wanted to learn how to communicate with me. I remember our first kiss. The first time we said we loved each other. Our first fight. And you are my everything. I hope you know that." _Beca chuckled nervously._ "You know I've never really heard myself. Or anything for that matter. But I don't have to be able to hear anything as long as I have you with me. I don't have to hear you say you love me, be-because the way you look at me makes me feel like the luckiest person on earth. And here I am now." _Beca sighed shakily._ "Chloe Beale, will you marry m—" _

"Yes!" Chloe screamed and pulled Beca up, pressing her lips to Beca's and tangling her fingers in Beca's brown locks.

"Yes." She mumbled into Beca's mouth and Beca grinned. Beca slipped the ring on to Chloe's finger and Chloe picked Beca up and twirled her around, making the brunette laugh. And Chloe joined in, their laughter creating music in the tranquil and quiet park.

* * *

One year later, Chloe twenty-nine and Beca twenty-seven. They got married.

They both stood hand in hand at the end of the aisle, looking back at each other. Beca thought Chloe never looked more beautiful and Chloe felt like she was in heaven.

"I, Beca Mitchell, take you, Chloe Beale, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part." Beca said out loud and Chloe almost broke at the emotional and heartfelt words that tumbled from Beca's mouth.

Chloe took a deep breath and lifted her hands.

I, Chloe Beale, take you, Beca Mitchell, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Chloe repeated the entire thing, but she did it all in sign language. Her hands moving up and down with hand movements and Beca felt herself tearing up with every single movement Chloe made.

"Do you, Beca Mitchell, take Chloe Beale, as your lawfully wedded wife?" The preacher asked and even though Beca couldn't hear, she choked out a _"I do." _

"Do you, Chloe Beale, take Beca Mitchell, as your lawfully wedded wife?"

Chloe looked at the crowd in front of her and saw her brother looking right back at her. He had tears in his eyes. Twenty two years ago, a tiny perky redhead came running into the house demanding to be brought to the library to borrow books on sign language so she could make a new friend. And twenty-two years later, the same redhead stared into her wife's eyes, wiped away a falling tear and signed a simple_ 'I do'. _

"You may now kiss the bride."

Beca surged forward and pressed her lips to Chloe's, pushing all her tears back as Chloe laughed happily into her mouth. Beca pulled Chloe closer and she felt tears rolling down her cheek.

Chloe pulled back and cupped Beca's face gently, planting one more soft kiss on her wife's lips before signing 'I love you'. Beca laughed lightheartedly. And even though she couldn't hear Chloe, she couldn't hear anything and she never will. But that didn't matter. She had her soul mate next to her.

"I love you, Chlo." Beca whispered and broke into a huge grin before attaching her lips to Chloe's again.

* * *

**Whoa three thousand words plus yo. Okay so it wasn't that good but I tried my best, so leave a review, it helps me out, favorite it maybe, and I'll see you next time byee**


End file.
